


Sound Off

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [469]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deputy Derek Hale, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Original Female Character - Freeform, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/14/20: “ethereal, key, song”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [469]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Sound Off

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/14/20: “ethereal, key, song”

“Excuse me, ma’am,” Deputy Hale greeted the lady who answered the door. “We have a noise complaint for this address.”

Derek had heard the offending sound himself once out of his cruiser. There definitely seemed to be a crime in progress.

Somebody was murdering a song.

Worse, the off-key, strained voice was unmistakably Stiles’s.

“I’m learning to sing, Derek!” Stiles chided, having come to the door too when he heard Derek speaking. “I’m gonna sing to you at our wedding!”

“And he’s going to sound absolutely ethereal!” the old music teacher cried, leaving Stiles’s expression even more incredulous than Derek’s.


End file.
